care
by duo jaan
Summary: duo ...os
1. care

Next morning freashing toward daya room here he found him deep sleep abhijeet sat bed beside him ...and caressed him hair...

Abhijeet (in smile):awww kitna cute lag raha hai mera daya sote hue bilkul ek bacche ki tarah baccha hi to hai mera (forhead kissed)...check the forhead buhkar to nahi hai ...daya utth chal utth ja baccha ..

Daya :boss sone do na...abhijeet in lap ..abhijeet caressed his hair ..boss aise hi karte raho acha lagta hai

Abhijeet : daya utth na dekh mujhe bureau jana hai late ho jau ga na

Daya :nahi boss tum aj bureau nahi jao ge plz mujhse akela nahi raha jata hai yaar mein nahi rahu ga ya to tum bureau nahi jao ge ya phir mujhe le ke chalo ge bas...

Abhijeet (thinking):agar abhi bolu ga to zid kare ga jane nahi de ga ...acha thik hai ja fresh ho kar aa mein breakfast taiyar karta hu...

abhijeet outside daya room move toward kitchen ready for breakfast soup,choclate milk,bread ,omlete move toward dinning table set the plate

Abhijeet(loudly):daya jaldi se aa nasta thanda ho raha

Daya:aa raha hu abhi itna kyu chilla rahe ho hamesha tumhe jaldi rahti hai

Abhijeet(smile):tum aate ho kab time par das bar awaze dena padta hai

Daya:huhu meri to koi sunta hi nahi hai (murmur)bas apni karni hoti hai khaduss boss

Abhijeet:kuch kaha tu ne ...

Daya(in smile):kuch nahi...

Abhijeet(smile):thik hai nasta karo soup ,choclate milk sarve daya...

Daya(in shock): ye kya mujhe nahi khana hai tum mujhe bread ,omlete do yahi khana hai ye soup nahi abhi plz ab nahi khaya jaye ga mujhse (daya in jid tone) ..

Abhijeet:daya chup chap se khao yahi pata hai na bhukar hai tumhe ...

Daya:ab nahi hai mujhe nahi khana tum hi khao mein ja raha hu

Abhijeet(held his hand): daya plzz tum mere ache bacche ho na plz mere liye kha le Plz

Daya in sad tone:mujhe nahi khana aur ye kya tum bureau ja rahe

Abhijeet (took a deep breath):jana pade ga ek case hai daya jaldi se ja kar jaldi aa jau ga plz samjh na warna mein nahi jata ...

Daya nodded like a kid..chal daya kha le phir, dawai bhi lena hai ...apna khayal rakhna plz jada tv nahi dekhna...mein jaldi aa jauga ok...daya after that gave the medicince and went out...

Daya sat on the couch looked in the clock and furiously...kya yaar abhi sirf 01:15 baje hain kya karu bor ho raha hu abhi bhi nahi hai ...tv vi dekhne ka maan nahi kar raha hai...kya karu and finally thinking something,he took out his mobile and dialed a number with a minute and his call got attended ...

Daya instantly:kab aao ge wapis bor ho raha hu plz jaldi aao na ...

Abhijeet clamly:daya bola na kaam hai aa jau ga tumne dawa li

Daya annoyingly:ha le li tum bas ghar aa jao wapis ...nahi to mein aa raha hu..

Abhijeet in strict tone:daya ghar se bahir nikla na tou acha nahi ho ga tumhary liye,chup chap ghar mein baitho,main kaam khatam kar ke ata hu..

Daya in convin tone:lekin abhi...

Abhijeet cutting him sternly:daya kaha na kahin nahi jao gy,ata hu phir milty hain,bye...

and he cut the line and daya:Hello,abhi (looke at the screen...)kaat dia..kya yaar bola vi tha ruk jao par nahi kaam hai bureau mein jana hai ha ha sab kuch bureau hi to hai mein kuch nahi huh (look at the clock and then in smile)is waqt aik baja hai aur abhi ko ane mein time hai (excitedly...)ye hui na baat ...uss ke aany se pahle wapis aa jaon ga,abhi bhukar vi nahi hai jaldi aa jaon ga ...agar pata chal gaya to chory ga nahi ...boss ke ane se pahle aa jau ga ...

and finally he moved out from the home .and after locking the door from outside...

In mall

Daya some shopping and was purchasing items, he went in a gift shop and after the continuous hard work at least ten minutes,finally the sales-man relieved a relax sigh after seeing him selecting a wrist watch,to give it on counter ,for gift warp... daya too moved toward there and when taking out his pocket purse,the counter person gave him his bill,which he paid and rushed out from there. ...he made his way toward the sea to spend some time,his eye balls went on his wrist watch and a loud shock voice came out from his mouth...

Daya:oooh no 08:30 bj gaye ,ab mujhe koe nahi bacha sakta...

Daya while igniting quails:bhagwan please abhi ghar na aya ho plz...wo ghar na pohancha hoo...plzzz...

And he rushed toward the home and while parking the quils outside the home,abhijeet car parked outside...daya wiping his sweat and praying a lot in his heart,moved forward take out from shopping bag,the door got opened and the person inside welcomed him with fiery eyes ...

Abhijeet angrily:sahab ko ghar ki yaad aa hi gayi kaha gaye the kaha tha na ghar par rahna ...andar aao ab bahar kyu khade ho...

Daya in fear:wo abhi main wo...

Abhijeet in loud tone: wo main wo kya kar raho ho pagal samajh rakha hai mujhe ha

Daya sad in face:boss samjho na mein nahi jata yaar par bor ho raha tha isliye gaya tum bhi nahi the mujhe ghar mein baitha nahi ja raha tha yaar...

Abhijeey in anger: bhukar tha na tumhe doctor ne kaha tha na aram karne ko, kaha tha na ghar mein aram karo par nahi sahab nikal gaye socha abhijeet ko pata nahi chale ga...

Daya in sad tone: nahi boss aisa nahi hai mujhe to bhukar vi nahi hai sachi yaar aur meine socha tha jaldi aa jau ga par beach par time ka pata hi nahi chala boss...

Abhineet taking deep breath :thik hai jo karna hai karo ...meri sunte hi ho kaha...

Daya convincingly:abhi plz na , i'm sorry abhi ab kabhi nahi karu ga ...plz chalo na mujhe bhook lagi hai kuch nahi khaya hai abhi ...

Abhijeet look at him: ja kar kha lo meine kab roka hai sahab ko...

Daya facing him: pahle kabhi khaya hai kya boss...

Abhijeet angry: pahle kabhi bina bataye ghar se bahar gaye ho pata hai jab mein ghar aya mujhe kitna gussa aya mein tumhare liye jaldi ghar aya sahab ghar mein akele hai par nahi yaha aa kar dekho to sahab gayab ...

Daya took sigh and : boss plz main sorry bol raha hu na plz maan jao na abhi ...ye last time hai ab kabhi nahi karu ga...

Abhijeet pointed finger toward him with: tumhary liye yahi acha hai daya ...

Daya move close to him and while grabbing him from his shoulders,abhijeet instantly wrapped him in a tight hug and daya in small smile...

After some time duo separated from that soothing hug and abhijeet softly patted daya cheek: ja fresh ho kar aa mein dinner set karta hu

Daya nodded smile and left toward room ,abhijeet too made his way toward the kitchen having small smile on his face... the table got set and daya also joine him...

Daya while clear his throat : boss kal hum ghumne chale kal sundayyyy..

And shut in mid ,receiving the glare from abhijeet and silently moved his head down and started taking his dinner like achcha baccha ,jerking his head...abhineet too got busy with his dinner ...

After having their dinner,daya toward the room ,abhijeet started cleaning the table and taking out a glass from stand poured water in it and made his way toward daya room,switching off kitchen light ...the door open and enter inside seeing daya ready to go sleep...

Daya seeing him there: kya hua abhi (and seeing the water glass ,making annoying face ...)abhi mujhe koi dawa nahi khani hai ab mein thik hu abhi plzz...

Abhijeet after taking out his medicines, forwarded them toward him with:is mamle mein tumhari ek nahi sunu ga chup chap dawa kha lo...

Daya took the medicines from his angry and the grab the water glass from him, gulped the medicines,and again grabbed the water glass in abhijeet hand, looking really angry...

Daya angry:ab so jau ya aur kuch dena hai...

Abhijeet in smile sitting on the bed : abhi nahi so sakta hai daya kuch baat karni hai

Daya with raised eyebrow: kya

Abhijeet in smile: kal meine chutti li hai...

Daya instantly jumped down from bed :mtlb (excited)tum ne kal chutti li hai boss...you are the best boss tum duniya ke sabse ache bhai ho ...

And daya hugged him tightly while a smile crept on abhijeet lips and just tight his grip on his soul ,after sometime duo separated from that hug...

Abhijeet carring: chal daya ab so ja ,raat kafi ho gae hai ...

Daya hurrieldy : abhi meine tumhe shopping dikhai hi nahi hai (while standing...) tum ruko mein abhi le kar ata hu...

And he moved out completely to take the shopping bags from loungh while abhijeet sighing deeply ,just sat on the bed wearing a small smile, waiting for his silly cute brother soon return,grab the shopping bags and just placed them all right in front of abhijeet and started showing him,all the shopping...

Daya taking deep breath: ho gae khatam...(take out that wrapped gift) abhi ye tumhare liye ...

Abhijeet in smile: ye kya hai daya aur pack kyu hai...

Daya in chidishly :ye gift hai na boss isliye packed hai

Abhijeet while unwrapping the gift: aur yeh hai kyu ...

Daya casually: sorry gift hai boss meine socha tumhe sab bata kar sorry bol du ga par nahi tumhe to sab pahle se pata chal gaya aur mujh bacche par apna gussa dikhaya ...

Abhijeet chuckled nodding disappoint and taking out the watch :bahut hi achi hai yaar ab se yahi pahen kar jau ga bureau...

Daya in murmure: ek to iski har baate bureau aa ke hi kyu tootti hai ,jab dekho bureau ye nahi ki kal hum ghumne jaye ge tab pahan kar jau ga hunh...(and jerk his head )ab tum tarif vi karo ge shopping ke liye...

Abhijeet in smile:ha bhai ab to karu ga hi mere daya ne jo mere liye shopping ki hai (in naughty tone)apne paiso se...

Daya in smile tone : jada khush hone ki jarurat nahi hai boss kal tum mujhe shopping karne le chalo ge aur mujhe ek acha sa gift vi chaihye...

Abhijeet: kyu bhai is bar kya demand hai sahab ki ...

Daya(in winks):kuch jada nahi boss abhi jo new mobile market mein aya hai na wahi chaihye

Abhijeet(shock): kya tujhe phir se mobile chaihye pagal hai kya abhi meine one month pahle hi to diya tha...

Daya: abhi wo one month pahle diya tha plz boss mujhe ye wala set chaihye bas...

Abhijeet angry while standing: lagta hai dimag kharab ho gaya hai sahab ka...

Daya:par abhi abhijeet in fiery eye daya shut the mouth...in sad face...

Abhijeet frustratedly: ab aise face banane ki jarurat nahi hai ,soo ja chup ker k, mujhe bahut nind aa rahi hai...

And he moved out from his room grab the shopping bag ,daya loud tone:Good night boss...

Abhijeet from his own room, smile:Good night daya so ja ab...and just fell on his bed and soon both brothers were on their journey toward their dream land having small smile...


	2. care(11-25 21:26:52)

Next morning freashing toward daya room here he found him deep sleep abhijeet sat bed beside him ...and caressed him hair...

Abhijeet (in smile):awww kitna cute lag raha hai mera daya sote hue bilkul ek bacche ki tarah baccha hi to hai mera (forhead kissed)...check the forhead buhkar to nahi hai ...daya utth chal utth ja baccha ..

Daya :boss sone do na...abhijeet in lap ..abhijeet caressed his hair ..boss aise hi karte raho acha lagta hai

Abhijeet : daya utth na dekh mujhe bureau jana hai late ho jau ga na

Daya :nahi boss tum aj bureau nahi jao ge plz mujhse akela nahi raha jata hai yaar mein nahi rahu ga ya to tum bureau nahi jao ge ya phir mujhe le ke chalo ge bas...

Abhijeet (thinking):agar abhi bolu ga to zid kare ga jane nahi de ga ...acha thik hai ja fresh ho kar aa mein breakfast taiyar karta hu...

abhijeet outside daya room move toward kitchen ready for breakfast soup,choclate milk,bread ,omlete move toward dinning table set the plate

Abhijeet(loudly):daya jaldi se aa nasta thanda ho raha

Daya:aa raha hu abhi itna kyu chilla rahe ho hamesha tumhe jaldi rahti hai

Abhijeet(smile):tum aate ho kab time par das bar awaze dena padta hai

Daya:huhu meri to koi sunta hi nahi hai (murmur)bas apni karni hoti hai khaduss boss

Abhijeet:kuch kaha tu ne ...

Daya(in smile):kuch nahi...

Abhijeet(smile):thik hai nasta karo soup ,choclate milk sarve daya...

Daya(in shock): ye kya mujhe nahi khana hai tum mujhe bread ,omlete do yahi khana hai ye soup nahi abhi plz ab nahi khaya jaye ga mujhse (daya in jid tone) ..

Abhijeet:daya chup chap se khao yahi pata hai na bhukar hai tumhe ...

Daya:ab nahi hai mujhe nahi khana tum hi khao mein ja raha hu

Abhijeet(held his hand): daya plzz tum mere ache bacche ho na plz mere liye kha le Plz

Daya in sad tone:mujhe nahi khana aur ye kya tum bureau ja rahe

Abhijeet (took a deep breath):jana pade ga ek case hai daya jaldi se ja kar jaldi aa jau ga plz samjh na warna mein nahi jata ...

Daya nodded like a kid..chal daya kha le phir, dawai bhi lena hai ...apna khayal rakhna plz jada tv nahi dekhna...mein jaldi aa jauga ok...daya after that gave the medicince and went out...

Daya sat on the couch looked in the clock and furiously...kya yaar abhi sirf 01:15 baje hain kya karu bor ho raha hu abhi bhi nahi hai ...tv vi dekhne ka maan nahi kar raha hai...kya karu and finally thinking something,he took out his mobile and dialed a number with a minute and his call got attended ...

Daya instantly:kab aao ge wapis bor ho raha hu plz jaldi aao na ...

Abhijeet clamly:daya bola na kaam hai aa jau ga tumne dawa li

Daya annoyingly:ha le li tum bas ghar aa jao wapis ...nahi to mein aa raha hu..

Abhijeet in strict tone:daya ghar se bahir nikla na tou acha nahi ho ga tumhary liye,chup chap ghar mein baitho,main kaam khatam kar ke ata hu..

Daya in convin tone:lekin abhi...

Abhijeet cutting him sternly:daya kaha na kahin nahi jao gy,ata hu phir milty hain,bye...

and he cut the line and daya:Hello,abhi (looke at the screen...)kaat dia..kya yaar bola vi tha ruk jao par nahi kaam hai bureau mein jana hai ha ha sab kuch bureau hi to hai mein kuch nahi huh (look at the clock and then in smile)is waqt aik baja hai aur abhi ko ane mein time hai (excitedly...)ye hui na baat ...uss ke aany se pahle wapis aa jaon ga,abhi bhukar vi nahi hai jaldi aa jaon ga ...agar pata chal gaya to chory ga nahi ...boss ke ane se pahle aa jau ga ...

and finally he moved out from the home .and after locking the door from outside...

In mall

Daya some shopping and was purchasing items, he went in a gift shop and after the continuous hard work at least ten minutes,finally the sales-man relieved a relax sigh after seeing him selecting a wrist watch,to give it on counter ,for gift warp... daya too moved toward there and when taking out his pocket purse,the counter person gave him his bill,which he paid and rushed out from there. ...he made his way toward the sea to spend some time,his eye balls went on his wrist watch and a loud shock voice came out from his mouth...

Daya:oooh no 08:30 bj gaye ,ab mujhe koe nahi bacha sakta...

Daya while igniting quails:bhagwan please abhi ghar na aya ho plz...wo ghar na pohancha hoo...plzzz...

And he rushed toward the home and while parking the quils outside the home,abhijeet car parked outside...daya wiping his sweat and praying a lot in his heart,moved forward take out from shopping bag,the door got opened and the person inside welcomed him with fiery eyes ...

Abhijeet angrily:sahab ko ghar ki yaad aa hi gayi kaha gaye the kaha tha na ghar par rahna ...andar aao ab bahar kyu khade ho...

Daya in fear:wo abhi main wo...

Abhijeet in loud tone: wo main wo kya kar raho ho pagal samajh rakha hai mujhe ha

Daya sad in face:boss samjho na mein nahi jata yaar par bor ho raha tha isliye gaya tum bhi nahi the mujhe ghar mein baitha nahi ja raha tha yaar...

Abhijeey in anger: bhukar tha na tumhe doctor ne kaha tha na aram karne ko, kaha tha na ghar mein aram karo par nahi sahab nikal gaye socha abhijeet ko pata nahi chale ga...

Daya in sad tone: nahi boss aisa nahi hai mujhe to bhukar vi nahi hai sachi yaar aur meine socha tha jaldi aa jau ga par beach par time ka pata hi nahi chala boss...

Abhineet taking deep breath :thik hai jo karna hai karo ...meri sunte hi ho kaha...

Daya convincingly:abhi plz na , i'm sorry abhi ab kabhi nahi karu ga ...plz chalo na mujhe bhook lagi hai kuch nahi khaya hai abhi ...

Abhijeet look at him: ja kar kha lo meine kab roka hai sahab ko...

Daya facing him: pahle kabhi khaya hai kya boss...

Abhijeet angry: pahle kabhi bina bataye ghar se bahar gaye ho pata hai jab mein ghar aya mujhe kitna gussa aya mein tumhare liye jaldi ghar aya sahab ghar mein akele hai par nahi yaha aa kar dekho to sahab gayab ...

Daya took sigh and : boss plz main sorry bol raha hu na plz maan jao na abhi ...ye last time hai ab kabhi nahi karu ga...

Abhijeet pointed finger toward him with: tumhary liye yahi acha hai daya ...

Daya move close to him and while grabbing him from his shoulders,abhijeet instantly wrapped him in a tight hug and daya in small smile...

After some time duo separated from that soothing hug and abhijeet softly patted daya cheek: ja fresh ho kar aa mein dinner set karta hu

Daya nodded smile and left toward room ,abhijeet too made his way toward the kitchen having small smile on his face... the table got set and daya also joine him...

Daya while clear his throat : boss kal hum ghumne chale kal sundayyyy..

And shut in mid ,receiving the glare from abhijeet and silently moved his head down and started taking his dinner like achcha baccha ,jerking his head...abhineet too got busy with his dinner ...

After having their dinner,daya toward the room ,abhijeet started cleaning the table and taking out a glass from stand poured water in it and made his way toward daya room,switching off kitchen light ...the door open and enter inside seeing daya ready to go sleep...

Daya seeing him there: kya hua abhi (and seeing the water glass ,making annoying face ...)abhi mujhe koi dawa nahi khani hai ab mein thik hu abhi plzz...

Abhijeet after taking out his medicines, forwarded them toward him with:is mamle mein tumhari ek nahi sunu ga chup chap dawa kha lo...

Daya took the medicines from his angry and the grab the water glass from him, gulped the medicines,and again grabbed the water glass in abhijeet hand, looking really angry...

Daya angry:ab so jau ya aur kuch dena hai...

Abhijeet in smile sitting on the bed : abhi nahi so sakta hai daya kuch baat karni hai

Daya with raised eyebrow: kya

Abhijeet in smile: kal meine chutti li hai...

Daya instantly jumped down from bed :mtlb (excited)tum ne kal chutti li hai boss...you are the best boss tum duniya ke sabse ache bhai ho ...

And daya hugged him tightly while a smile crept on abhijeet lips and just tight his grip on his soul ,after sometime duo separated from that hug...

Abhijeet carring: chal daya ab so ja ,raat kafi ho gae hai ...

Daya hurrieldy : abhi meine tumhe shopping dikhai hi nahi hai (while standing...) tum ruko mein abhi le kar ata hu...

And he moved out completely to take the shopping bags from loungh while abhijeet sighing deeply ,just sat on the bed wearing a small smile, waiting for his silly cute brother soon return,grab the shopping bags and just placed them all right in front of abhijeet and started showing him,all the shopping...

Daya taking deep breath: ho gae khatam...(take out that wrapped gift) abhi ye tumhare liye ...

Abhijeet in smile: ye kya hai daya aur pack kyu hai...

Daya in chidishly :ye gift hai na boss isliye packed hai

Abhijeet while unwrapping the gift: aur yeh hai kyu ...

Daya casually: sorry gift hai boss meine socha tumhe sab bata kar sorry bol du ga par nahi tumhe to sab pahle se pata chal gaya aur mujh bacche par apna gussa dikhaya ...

Abhijeet chuckled nodding disappoint and taking out the watch :bahut hi achi hai yaar ab se yahi pahen kar jau ga bureau...

Daya in murmure: ek to iski har baate bureau aa ke hi kyu tootti hai ,jab dekho bureau ye nahi ki kal hum ghumne jaye ge tab pahan kar jau ga hunh...(and jerk his head )ab tum tarif vi karo ge shopping ke liye...

Abhijeet in smile:ha bhai ab to karu ga hi mere daya ne jo mere liye shopping ki hai (in naughty tone)apne paiso se...

Daya in smile tone : jada khush hone ki jarurat nahi hai boss kal tum mujhe shopping karne le chalo ge aur mujhe ek acha sa gift vi chaihye...

Abhijeet: kyu bhai is bar kya demand hai sahab ki ...

Daya(in winks):kuch jada nahi boss abhi jo new mobile market mein aya hai na wahi chaihye

Abhijeet(shock): kya tujhe phir se mobile chaihye pagal hai kya abhi meine one month pahle hi to diya tha...

Daya: abhi wo one month pahle diya tha plz boss mujhe ye wala set chaihye bas...

Abhijeet angry while standing: lagta hai dimag kharab ho gaya hai sahab ka...

Daya:par abhi abhijeet in fiery eye daya shut the mouth...in sad face...

Abhijeet frustratedly: ab aise face banane ki jarurat nahi hai ,soo ja chup ker k, mujhe bahut nind aa rahi hai...

And he moved out from his room grab the shopping bag ,daya loud tone:Good night boss...

Abhijeet from his own room, smile:Good night daya so ja ab...and just fell on his bed and soon both brothers were on their journey toward their dream land having small smile...


End file.
